Love Collection
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Songfic collection. A bunch of one-shots with many different characters, that probably won't have any Language any them, but will be centered on many different songs. No certain plot, just one-shot songfic collections. Story is now, Rated M.
1. Leah and Sam

Leah P.O.V.

After everything, I couldn't believe it still hurt. I tried to let it go, let him go. Forgive and forget isn't supposed to be easy, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to. She should have thought about me, but she didn't even glance to me. She just stole him, and walked out of my life like it was nothing.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>  
><em>I picked the ripest one<em>  
><em>I still got the seed<em>

This guy was nothing like him. This guy was from the city and had to ask me about places around here, and it _is_ a small town, smaller than_ Forks_. He tried to get me to laugh, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but sadness, knowing that she stole him, the one who had actually stolen my heart. And neither of them cared.

_You said move on_  
><em>Where do I go<em>  
><em>I guess second best<em>  
><em>Is all I will know<em>

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one<em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

_'Leah, I'm sorry, I can't explain it. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. And I can't continue to hurt you this way, you have to move on, I want you to be happy' _Did he ever really believe I'd get a happy life? No, even now, and I know what happened, and I know why it can't be changed.

_You're like an Indian summer_  
><em>In the middle of winter<em>  
><em>Like a hard candy<em>  
><em>With a surprise center<em>  
><em>How do I get better<em>  
><em>Once I've had the best<em>  
><em>You said there's<em>  
><em>Tons of fish in the water<em>  
><em>So the waters I will test<em>

_He kissed my lips_  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>  
><em>He pulled me in<em>  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<em>

_"Will you marry me, Leah Clearwater?"_The echo of his voice in front of me, kneeling just like him, had my mind spinning, and I could see my mom's hopeful glance, and my brother's silent encouragement, but he was nothing to him. He looked at me expectantly, and I cleared my throat, just as him, walked in, with her.

_"Yeah."_I breathed, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one<em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into...<em>

_You're the best_  
><em>And yes I do regret<em>  
><em>How I could let myself<em>  
><em>Let you go<em>  
><em>Now the lesson's learned<em>  
><em>I touched it I was burned<em>  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

_'I love you, Lee, only you, forever.'_The words echoed in my head, as I walked down the short aisle, he was the love of my life, and I'd never be over him, especially when he was mine first, but one look from her and the tables turned.

_"I do."_He speaks up, and then I realize as it's too late, that I can't go through with this. And my eyes keep hoping that he'll come in and crash this, tell me he loves me, that he shouldn't have left me, but I know he won't. But I can't do this. I love him, he loves her, and I can't bring this man in front of me the pain of his wife loving someone else.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one<em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes<em>  
><em>Oh won't you walk through<em>  
><em>And bust in the door<em>  
><em>And take me away<em>  
><em>Oh no more mistakes<em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...<em>  
><em>stay...<em>

_"Jayden, I'm sorry, but we both know you don't love me, and I can't love you...I'm so sorry..."_My voice almost breaks, but I turn and leave the church, tears running down my face, as I hurry to Sam and I's old meadow. He's there, which I hadn't been expecting, and he's smiling.

_"Come on, Lee-lee, I can't have your mom hating me!"_And I realize it's just a memory.

_"Oh, please, Sam! We'll be fine, she won't hate you."_I replied in the memory, and he smiles, kissing me,and pulling me into a sweet hug.

_"Okay."_As the memory fades, I feel myself fall to my knees, and start trying to wipe the tears that have streamed down my face.

_"I love you, still, Sam."_My voice breaks as more tears fall.

**Hey(: Idea came to me, when this song came on, and i thought it was a really sad song, so it had to be a sad fanfic(: Sorry, and hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think, otherwise, thank you for taking the time to read this(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess (:**


	2. Rosalie and Royce

Rosalie P.O.V.

Royce told me he never got drunk, and I believed him. Until I heard he was sleeping with one of his secretary's friends. I found out through my cousin. She was a red head, too. Her name was Natalie. I knew he was drinking, because of my cousin, too.

_Hey white liar  
>the truth comes out a little at a time<br>and it spreads just like a fire  
>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>and i don´t know why  
>white liar<br>__  
>you better be careful what you do<br>i wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes  
>if they ever found you out<br>you better be careful what you say  
>it never really added up any way<br>I got friends in this town_

I visited Vera one day, unexpectedly, and she came downstairs in a flush, and I heard a male's voice, sounding like Royce's. How could my bestfriend do this to me? The whole town knew we were engaged, it was printed in the paper. How the hell do I get stuck with a liar for my bestfriend? I just let it go, pretended to think she was with her husband and left.

_Hey white liar_  
><em>The truth comes out a little at a time<em>  
><em>and it spreads just like a fire<em>  
><em>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<em>  
><em>and I don´t know why<em>  
><em>white liar<em>

_"Hey, Royce, where've you been? You were almost late."_I pointed out to him, we had a date, we were going to go on a long walk alone, he was trying to be romantic when he set this up.

_"I dropped a few papers off to Anna for the carnival schedule. And I picked you up some flowers."_He didn't miss a beat, as he pulled the flowers from behind his back, and I smirked at him. I knew what he was doing, but he could play his little game.

_You said you went out to a bar_  
><em>and walked some lady to her car<em>  
><em>but your face has more to tell<em>  
><em>cuz my cousin saw you on the street<em>  
><em>with a red head named Bernice<em>  
><em>Turns out you don´t lie too well<em>

_"Hey, Rosie, meet Emmett McCarty, he's a hunter."_Royce called me over, he stood with a handsome man, he was kind of burly, and he smiled at me, his dimples showing, I could feel myself return it without hesitation. He had the most amazing brown eyes and curly hair.

_"Rosalie Hale."_I stuck my hand out, to shake his, but he bent forward pressing a light kiss on it, and smiling up at me.

_"Pleasure to meet you."_He smirked, and I felt myself blush.

_Hey white liar_  
><em>The truth comes out a little at a time<em>  
><em>and it spreads just like a fire<em>  
><em>slips off of your tongue like turpentine<em>  
><em>and I don´t know why<em>  
><em>white liar<em>

_Here´s a bombshell just for you_  
><em>turns out I´ve been lying too<em>

_"Rose, I have no idea what your talking about! We should talk about this more privately anyway!"_Royce hissed at me, I guess he hated being called out.

_"It's okay, Royce, I have proof, Natalie,"_I pointed to the redhead, who smirked at him, with a nod,_"And Anna,"_I pointed again, recieving another nod, and smirk at Royce,_"And Samantha,"_I again pointed, this girl, smirked at him and nodded, too._"And-"_I started, but Emmett walked over to me, a smile wide on his face.

_"Babe, I think he gets it."_He said, and Royce gawked.

_"Babe?"_He hissed and I smiled.

_Yeah I´m a white liar_  
><em>The truth comes out a little at a time<em>  
><em>and it spreads just like a fire<em>  
><em>slips off of my tongue like turpentine<em>  
><em>and I don´t know why<em>  
><em>White Liar<em>

_"You can't honestly think I wouldn't get payback, Royce?"_I raised an eyebrow, before turning to Emmett, and giving him a quick peck, and leaving with him.

**OHMYGOSH!(: How'd you like this one? Haha, oh, Royce was something else, I thought this would go with it, and I hope you liked the story. Please review & thank you just for reading the story and taking the time to read this, too.(:**

**With Love, **

**Jess (:**


	3. Rosalie and Jacob

Rosalie P.O.V.

He looked amazing today, especially for a wolf. I hated him, i would never admit he was actually pretty hot, not even whenever Alice openly admit that he was hot. She'd also said that he was perfect for me, and Emmett even agreed. I couldn't stop staring, but I forced myself out of my daze when I heard Edward pull in, probably with Bella. I don't see how the hell Jacob can like her, I don't see how Edward can either.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_  
><em>Top down, AC with the cooling system<em>  
><em>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<em>  
><em>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>  
><em>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<em>  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<em>  
><em>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<em>  
><em>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<em>  
><em>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<em>  
><em>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

Edward storms in, Bella isn't by his side, but she is talking to Jacob. I almost want to growl when I see her walking a little close to him, but I remind myself he isn't a possesion, and he doesn't even think that way about me. And I don't care about him.

_"You never know, Rose."_Edward spoke up, hearing my thoughts, I rolled my eyes.

_"Right, because everyone just loves a vampire whose blonde, takes pride in being beautiful, because it's the only thing she has, and somone who was used, and almost killed, someone who wants something they can never have."_I retorted, it came out cold, and it was meant to. I couldn't care. I wouldn't care.

_"But you do. And he does, too."_Edward replies, pointing to Jacob and Bella, where Jacob was trying to explain something to here, and she was having a hard time believing it.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

"She's jealous. She's mad, because he said something, obviously about you,"

Edward pointed out that Jacob kept looking at the house and then Bella, who seemed to get angrier everytime he looked this way. _"She wants him to be around her, and not to like anyone else."_He sighed, and I shrugged.

_"No need to worry on her part."_I rolled my eyes, as Jasper walked in.

_"Actually, she feels she needs to worry, because Jacob was admitting that he likes you, when I walked in."_Jasper smirked, and I shrugged.

_"Sure."_I sighed, and saw Bella storming toward the house, arms crossed, and she looked mad. Jacob seemed to be following her, but he wasn't rushing to catch her like I'd expected.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_"Because he doesn't want her."_Edward answers my thought, but I just ignore it. Bella slams the door, well as close to slam as _she_ can get.

_"I thought he was my bestfriend."_She ranted, walking over to Edward, expecting open arms, while Jasper walked upstairs to Alice.

_"He is, he just got over you, Bella."_Edward tries to reassure her, but she swiftly pulls back from him, and glares at me.

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
><em>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<em>  
><em>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<em>  
><em>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<em>  
><em>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

_"This is all your fault. You couldn't accept me with Edward, so you had to go and trick Jacob into thinking he loves you, when we all know he'll always only love me!"_She ranted at me, almost yelling crazily, just as Jacob walked in and I rolled my eyes.

_"Yeah, yeah, cut this melodramatic stuff. You never wanted him before, your mad because you think I tricked Jacob? i barely talk to him!"_I snapped back, and she just turned and pulled Edward upstairs. Sorry you have to deal with _that_, Edward.

_"Ha ha, Rose."_Edward turned with a sarcastic smile, but we both knew he was only with her because he really did love her.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

_"Hey, sorry about her."_Jacob's voice spoke up, returning my attention to him, and I shrugged, shaking my head.

_"Not your fault. Sometimes I think she's crazy. I don't know. But...what's this I hear about you liking me?"_I asked him, a small smile forming, hope building, as he smiles.

_"Yeah, I like you, a lot, actually. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me, so we could try this out?"_He blushed, although it was barely noticeable, it was cute, I smiled at him, and he returned it.

_"That sounds great."_I walk over to him, and we interlock our arms, as he leads me out of the house.

**Aww(: Sorry, the song came on and instant inspiration, so yeah.(: Haha(: I hope you like it & BTW, Emmett and Rose are not together in this, just really good friends, not like F.O.B.'s , just friends. Anyway thank you for reading this & the story(: And Please review(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess (:**


	4. Rosalie and Jacob 2

Rosalie P.O.V.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_"Mutt."_I growled out, as soon as he walked in, looking for his precious Bella. Obviously, panic written all over his face, worry for his dear bestfriend, who is obviously an idiot.

_"Blondie. Where is she?"_He snarls back, this was our normal routine. It's wierd, but I always feel better after our little spats. Their just ways I vent, without snapping at me family. Centering all that hate toward Jacob Black.

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
><em>I can only tell you what it feels like<em>  
><em>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe<em>  
><em>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<em>  
><em>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<em>  
><em>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<em>  
><em>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate<em>  
><em>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<em>  
><em>She fucking hates me and I love it.<em>  
><em>Wait! Where you going?<em>  
><em>"I'm leaving you"<em>  
><em>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.<em>  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great<em>  
><em>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane<em>  
><em>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped<em>  
><em>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name<em>  
><em>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<em>  
><em>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

_"Where would you think, Fido?"_I roll my eyes, and he takes a step forward, growling at me.

_"Jake! Your here!"_And just like that, Bella has stopped Jacob's almost attack, and I smirk at him tauntilizing, because strangely, I'm hoping one day, that maybe he might actually follow through, and I'd be able to vent out all that hate, but another part of me knows I only hate what I've become, not _just_ Jacob Black.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_"Bells! H-how are you?"_He stumbles, as he tries to calm down, and I sigh. Maybe I need to go for a little hunt.

_"Hey, wolf, everything still intact?"_Emmett's loud voice stops me, and I almost roll my eyes, but hold it back. i love Emmett, but I really didn't want another reason why I needed to stay here any longer.

_"Funny, Emmett."_Edward, who'd been Bella's lean post had switched Jacob positions, as Bella had requested Jacob to be her warmth, spoke up, looking at me, reminding me he could hear my thoughts, I rolled my eyes.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_  
><em>When you're with 'em<em>  
><em>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em<em>  
><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>  
><em>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em<em>  
><em>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<em>  
><em>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<em>  
><em>So lost in the moments when you're in them<em>  
><em>It's the rage that took over it controls you both<em>  
><em>So they say you're best to go your separate ways<em>  
><em>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday<em>  
><em>Yesterday is over, it's a different day<em>  
><em>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her<em>  
><em>Next time you show restraint<em>  
><em>You don't get another chance<em>  
><em>Life is no Nintendo game<em>  
><em>But you lied again<em>  
><em>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

_"So, Esme thinks it'll be best, if we all take shifts in watching Bella. She has it scheduled, us guys will leave her with Jacob, Seth, and Alice, Esme, and Rose. When we come back, Alice, Esme and Rose will hunt. That's when we're close to needing to hunt. And we get the first hunt this whole weekend."_Emmett turned serious, as he explained this, and Jacob tensed, while he lead Bella to her seat.

_"And be left with Blondie here? No thanks."_He sneers, I roll my eyes.

_"The feelings mutual, Mongrel."_I growl right back, but Bella taps Jacob, in an attempt to stop him.

_"Ja-"_But it's too late, because he already lunged, and I smirk, this is exactly what I'd wanted.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Glass shattered from the window we'd hit, when he lunged. He snarls and bits, he's phased, and I fight back, we're rolling around, one minute he has the upperhand, the next he doesn't, and if he doesn't he soon regains it, but neither of us can seem to hold the other for too long.

_"You really are a mutt."_I sneer down at him, as I regain control, which he quickly recovers and bites me, again. nothing to where he'd kill me, _yet_ anyway, I haven't gotten him that mad, _yet_.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>It wasn't you, baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>I told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time. There won't be no next time<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
>I'm just gonna<em>

I give up, not showing surrender, pretending to lose. The others are still in the house, and as I glare up at the mutt, I can feel the leaves in my hair. What a fucking way to get yourself killed, piss off a werewolf, and then get leaves in you hair. Yeah, maybe, I should've thought this through.

_"What? Nothing else to complain about, Blondie?"_He phases back, snarling at me, I smirk back.

_"I've got plenty to say, Mutt. Look at you, the pathetic bestfriend, in love with someone who tells him she loves him, but she chooses his _mortal_ enemy over him, now that makes you seem really pathetic."_I snarl, and he starts attacking again, tearing skin, and I can almost feel the end, but even now, I know that he wouldn't actually go as far as to kill me, but a vampire can dream, eh?

_"Why aren't you fighting back, Blondie?"_He pauses, and I roll my eyes, leaning back into the grass.

_"Maybe, I'm hoping that you'll kill me."_I whisper, quieter than ever, but I know he can hear it, because his eyes are on mine, sharply gazing at me.

_"What?"_He seems to realize that I did lead into it._"Oh my god. I can't believe I let this happen, why the hell did I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry, B-Rosalie."_He snaps back, into Bella Swan's gentle jacob, and I almost see tears in his eyes, and I sit up, stretching my healed legs and arms.

_"No, your not. You can't be sorry for reacting to your anger, I deserved it, and I wanted you to kill me, but you didn't even when you were angry."_I sighed, and he sighed, too.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_"Next time, don't hold back."_And with that, I leave him, sitting in the grass, not far from the broken window Esme was frantic about.

**Thought the song kinda went with them, turned from what I originally planned to end with, to this, so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think(: And if you don't thank you for reading & reading this thingy(: So, like always, please Enjoy(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive. ~ **


	5. Leah and Jacob

Leah P.O.V.

_Envy _  
><em>All they do is envy <em>  
><em>Don't they know what's in me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that envy <em>  
><em>Why would they offend me? <em>  
><em>Why they go against me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that ass <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, Sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Mercy, mercy, mercy <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me <em>  
><em>Thirsty, thirsty, thirsty <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me<em>

We stepped into the club, we'd driven all the way to Seattle for this night of fun, and we wouldn't be settling for less, and when we walked in, all eyes went to us. Women glared, as they looked at us, and the looked at their little personal mirrors.

_"Let's get some drinks first."_Rosalie speaks up, as we scout the guys, who were all looking at us. I smirked at a few of the tall, muscled guys in the right, and they smiled back, before looking at each other, and I could see them arguing. Men.

_"Okay. Let these men cool down a minute."_She laughed along with me, as we made our way to the bar.

_Now every club promoter wanna bid like auctions _  
><em>'Cus I pack shows, sell tics like Boston <em>  
><em>Pat your back ho, why the fuck they coughin'? <em>  
><em>Oh, I got 'em sick, better get that coffin <em>  
><em>I say coffin', you can say casket <em>  
><em>They're so trash, where's the waste basket? <em>  
><em>Where's my hat and where's my strait jacket? <em>  
><em>Yup, they jackin', back to Maybachin' <em>  
><em>Everything I do, bitches wanna do it too <em>  
><em>I guess-guess you just skip to my lou <em>  
><em>I just came through, I flew to St. Lou <em>  
><em>Back to kill you, they blew like HQ <em>  
><em>Why is it that they make Nicki a target? <em>  
><em>Just 'cus this lil piggy went to the market <em>  
><em>Marketing steps, they marketed sex <em>  
><em>M-Mark it with a X, they talkin' them checks now<em>

_"Hey, ladies, the usual?"_Was the first thing the bartender, Logan, asked us. We came here every second and last saturday of every month, and we never stopped short of jaw-dropping. Logan was gay, and we found time to hang out with him a lot, in Forks, but whenever we came to the club, we always stopped the show. The girls were always mad, and Logan loved watching on the sidelines and seeing us get the men in trouble. We never actually did anything with them, we just asked questions, and stirred jealousy, so the men would learn a lesson.

_"Of course, with some haters on the side."_Rose sighed, and he smiled, pouring the drinks and setting them in front of us. We turned and scouted two couples, the guys were silently peaking over the girls' shoulders at us, smirks on their faces, Rose and I seemed to have the same idea, cause we both looked at each other.

_Envy _  
><em>All they do is envy <em>  
><em>Don't they know what's in me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that envy <em>  
><em>Why would they offend me? <em>  
><em>Why they go against me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that ass <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, Sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Mercy, mercy, mercy <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me <em>  
><em>Thirsty, thirsty, thirsty <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me<em>

We waited, as the girls pulled back, and smiled at their boyfriends, who looked at them, at the right moment, and then nodded, to which the girls got up, and headed toward the restroom.

_"Let's dance."_I suggested, and Rose shrugged, as we got up, setting our drinks down, and walking to the dancefloor. We started to dance with the song, and song there was just us encircled in a crowd of people watching. all the guys were smiling, and clapping, the girls were angry and trying to get their boyfriends' attention.

_Why did envy? _  
><em>Why you go against me? <em>  
><em>When I got trendy, why you ain't commend me? <em>  
><em>Why when I needed it, why you couldn't lend me? <em>  
><em>Why you was secretive, frontin' like you friendly? <em>  
><em>Why did you fear that? Held my career back <em>  
><em>Kick it like Air Max, I don't wanna hear that <em>  
><em>'Cus now I see-see-see-see all your run-down <em>  
><em>Niggas better have my money by sun down <em>  
><em>'Cus now when I come through I'm stylin' on 'em <em>  
><em>It's like I got hotter than islands on 'em <em>  
><em>They say she got colder than igloos; Did she? <em>  
><em>I'm in a GT, she in a Mitsubishi <em>  
><em>Just left Mr. Miyagi <em>  
><em>Tell that bitch jump if that bitch feel froggy <em>  
><em>'Cus I got one leg up in the middle of the ring <em>  
><em>And that bitch better duck when that bell go DING<em>

The guys from across the room, cut through the crowd, and walked over to us, where we continued to dance, they grabbed our hands, and we froze, I looked at Rose, who returned the look.

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_A familiar voice, who we knew was coming boomed behind us, and the men rolled their eyes.

_"Well, my friend Jeff and I were just going to show these lovely ladies what real men are like."_The guy that had walked up on me smirked, and I pulled my hand back, to which he returned a confused look at me.

_"Sorry, Jeff, and whatever your name is, we have a look don't touch policy, and Emmett there, is her husband, and I don't think you wanna mess with him. Plus, you can't really consider yourself real men, when you try to cheat on your girlfriends with complete strangers. So, buh-bye."_I smirked, answering their unspoken question as to why we'd pulled back. And when we turned to leave, the guy who'd grabbed my hand, grabbed me by the arm, almost about to pull me back.

_Envy _  
><em>All they do is envy <em>  
><em>Don't they know what's in me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that envy <em>  
><em>Why would they offend me? <em>  
><em>Why they go against me? <em>  
><em>Don't they know I'm comin' back, swingin' for that ass <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, Sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Sw-swingin' for, sw-sw-sw-swingin' for <em>  
><em>Mercy, mercy, mercy <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me <em>  
><em>Thirsty, thirsty, thirsty <em>  
><em>Why they wanna curse me, curse me, curse me<em>

_"Don't touch her."_A familiar voice, I hadn't heard from him in a while, I turned to face him, not believing my eyes at first, before turning and following behind Rose and Emmett, as we all laughed at the guys. They needed to learn that they can't cheat if they have girlfriends. That is not how you do any girl.

_"Wait, Leah!"_His voice called behind me, and I just continued walking. He could go to hell for what he put me through over that _bitch_. Rose and I both knew how it'd end, and he still tried it. Using me? Leah Fucking Clearwater? After the whole Sam fiasco, too? Not cool. And Edward and Rose had warned him. I may not like Sam, but atleast Sam was never that cold to me, I remember those harsh words like it was yesterday, _'I could never love you, of all people.' _and then he left, too. Atleast Sam could apologize, but _him_? He couldn't even looka t me with anything but _hate_, still, and then now he thinks playing hero will help him? After he left for four years and I've_ moved on_ with my life? Like I would just _not_ care? I'm not stupid, or _naive_.

_I'm me, don't you like what you see _  
><em>Won't you get like me <em>  
><em>'Cus you thought that I would die <em>  
><em>But I'm fine<em>

We continued out of the club, but before we could all get in Emmett's jeep, he grabbed my arm, and turned me around, holding me in place. The look in his eyes was sorrow, and longing, I glared at him, pushing him away from me.

_"Stop it! Your an embarassment anymore. I guess that means we've changed roles, too. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to get back up from that, Jacob?"_I sneered, and he sighed.

_"Leah, I'm sorry. I was stupid, and I don't expect you to forgive me at once, but I want you to know, that I will fight for your forgiveness."_He looked hopefully into my eyes, almost as if he wished I'd forgive him, but he needed to realize this had nothing to do with forgiveness.

_"Don't be stupid, Jacob Black. I have forgiven you, somewhat, but that's not the problem. It's the fact that you think you can come back into my life? After you left, willingly, for Bella Fucking Swan. You set me up, with what was webbed into looking like a real promise of happiness, but Jacob? I am happy! I have my bestfriend, who you hate, and the Cullens are my friends, which you probably hate, too. And after you left? I had a kid, yours.-"_I glared at him, trying to make him realize I wasn't forgiving him.

_"We have a kid?"_He asked, joy evident on his face, I rolled my eyes.

_"I have a kid, who happens to not know his dad, because he left him before he was born, and one day, I'll tell him everything, but I'm trying to tell you, don't fight a fight that you've already lost, because Jacob Black, I could never love you, of all people, either. So I guess now we have that in common."_I turned and got in the car, as Rose drove off, i rolled down the window.

_I'm me, don't you like what you see _  
><em>Won't you get like me <em>  
><em>'Cus you thought that I would die <em>  
><em>But I'm fine<em>

_"But, Leah-"_Jacob's voice disappears in the wind, and I smile, as Emmett, Rose and I start messing around, listening to the radio. Club nights, they're always fun.

**Hi(: How do you like it? Thought it'd be kinda a friendship for Rose and Leah, and then the Jacob thing came out of nowhere, but makes it perfect for this collection(: So I hope you like it, please review & thank you my wonderful readers(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	6. Leah and Sam 2

Leah P.O.V.

_wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say_  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>

_Mmmm that it´s all for the best_  
><em>of course it is<em>

I sighed, and got out of bed. I took a quick shower, and pulled on an outfit, it some red skinny jeans, with a blue t-shirt, and my black converses. I grabbed my ipod, cellphone, and bookbag. Today, is the day, that i forget about Sam. I walked downstairs, and grabbed an apple, I could eat it on the way to school.

_"Hey, can you give me ride, Lee?"_My chipper, as usual, brother asked, coming down the stairs.

_"Don't I almost always?"_I roll my eyes, as he shrugs. I walk outside, and get in my car, and wait for Seth.

_I was so wrong for so long_  
><em>Only tryin´ to please myself (myself)<em>  
><em>Girl I was caught up in her lust<em>  
><em>When I don´t really want no one else<em>  
><em>So no I know I should of treated you better<em>  
><em>But me and you were meant to last forever<em>

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
><em>To really be your man<em>

When Seth finally gets in the car, we're almost late, like always_."Why can't you be ready when I get up_?"I sigh, and he just gives me a smile, I roll my eyes.

We get to school, only five minutes to get to class left, and I park, while seth jumps out. I don't take notice to the familiar black truck that pulls in next to me, and get out, heading to my first class. I already feel so much better today, and as I almost skip to my class, I can't help but smile.

__Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
>I just didn´t know what to do<br>But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
>I´ll do anything for you<br>So tell me girl__

_Mmmm whatcha say_  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Mmmm that it´s all for the best?<em>  
><em>of course it is<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Whatcha say (whatcha say)<em>  
><em>wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?<em>

The day is great, and I even saw Sam and emily a few times, both actually looked surprised to see me smiling with my friends.

_"So, again, tell us why you don't wanna go to the party? There'll be a bunch of hot guys."_Anna was almost begging me to go to the party, literally, we've been talking about it for twenty minutes.

_"Anna, if I go now, do I get to skip the next one?"_I rolled my eyes, with a sigh.

_"Yes! Your going!"_She hugged me, jumping up and down, and we laughed.

_"Okay, see you then."_I waved as she went to her car, and I went to look for Seth.

_How could I live with myself_  
><em>Knowing that I let our love go (love go)<em>  
><em>And ooh what I do with one chance<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know...<em>  
><em>I know what I did wasn´t clever<em>  
><em>But me and you we´re meant to be together<em>

_So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)_  
><em>To really be your man<em>

I found him, with Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. Of course he'd be with them, of all people. But they were the people he looked up to, something about they could help him get girls, yeah right.

_"Seth, we gotta go."_I said, as I walked over, and their heads snapped from the girl they were all _mesmerized_ so deeply by, and looked at me.

_"But Lee! Just five more minutes."_He whined, while Embry, Quil and Jacob just stayed silent. I looked at them, seeing they were just staring at me, I rolled my eyes.

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
>I just didn´t know what to do<br>But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
>I´ll do anything for you<br>So tell me girl_

_Mmmm whatcha say_  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Mmmm that it´s all for the best?<em>  
><em>of course it is<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Whatcha say (whatcha say)<em>  
><em>wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?<em>

_"S-"_I started, before two arms wrapped around my waist, and I knew who it was before I heard his voice.

_"Just let little boys be little boys."_He sounded smug, and I tore his arms from my waist and turned around to face him.

_"Really, you guys?"_I heard Seth grumble, and looked back to see his little friends eyes wandering, I just shook my head, with an eyeroll, and turned back to Sam.

_"Your really one to talk about little boys."_I said, and he looked down.

_Girl tell me what to say I (say I)_  
><em>I don´t want you to leave me<em>  
><em>Though you caught me cheatin´<em>  
><em>Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>Cuz things ain´t right girl <em>

_Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)_  
><em>I don´t want you to leave me<em>  
><em>Though you caught me cheatin´<em>  
><em>Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>Cuz things ain´t right...<em>

_"I wanted to talk to you about that. I know I messed up, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but please give me another chance. I love you, and I need you. I can't forget about you, and-"_He starts his apology speech, and I roll my eyes, laughing. _"I'm serious, Lee-"_He tries again, and I laugh more, before composing myself, and shaking my head.

_"Did you really expect that to work?"_I ask, and he shrugs._"Well, that's why you and I aren't still together, because I'm not dumb and naive, like you expect."_I rolled my eyes, and he looked defeated.

_"Yay for Lee."_Quil and Embry shout, and I roll my eyes, as Sam glares at them, before walking away.

_"Let's go, Seth."_I turn back around, and his friends pretend to be looking anywhere but me.

_"But, Lee!"_He starts again.

_"We'll have him home by eight."_Jacob smiled, and I rolled my eyes, with a sigh.

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
>I just didn´t know what to do<br>But when I become a star we´ll be living so large  
>I´ll do anything for you<br>So tell me girl_

_Mmmm whatcha say_  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Mmmm that it´s all for the best?<em>  
><em>of course it is<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Ooh that you only meant well?<em>  
><em>Well of course you did<em>  
><em>Mmmm whatcha say<em>  
><em>Whatcha say (whatcha say)<em>  
><em>wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?<em>

_"Whatever."_I shrug, and get into my car, and drive home. Boys will be boys, and stupid exes are just stupid exes. Now, what am I going to wear for the party?

**So, I've been doing random songs and this song just got picked, and here it is(; I hope you like it, I didn't want Sam and her back together, so yeah(: haha(: Hope you enjoy reading this, because i know you have to like it somewhat, to be reading this part(: Haha(: Please Review(: And If You Dont, it's all cool, thank you for reading(: **

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	7. Alice and Jasper

Alice P.O.V.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
><em>And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis <em>  
><em>(bah ba dah dah oh)<em>  
><em>You got spark, you, you got spunk<em>  
><em>You, you got something all the girls want<em>  
><em>You're like a candy store<em>  
><em>And I'm a toddlor.<em>  
><em>You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of<em>

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>  
><em>Your love, your love <em>  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>

I woke up in an alley just a little over an hour ago, and here I am, walking across the country to meet people I don't know yet, but I will know them. They'll be family. And I can't wait. And I also can't wait to get a new outfit, honestly, who wears this stuff? And I can't wait to meet Jasper...the blonde soldier from my vision. He seemed kind of pained. As I walked down the path, I realized I walked to the woods.

I'll be fine for the day, I think I'll meet Jasper soon. I can't wait, really, because I don't know what it is, he's just so quiet looking, and kind of southern-ish.

_Yo(yo)_  
><em>He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim<em>  
><em>Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym<em>  
><em>And he keep a du rag, keep his wave on swim<em>  
><em>Wa waves on swim so they hate on him<em>  
><em>Anyway I think I met him sometime before<em>  
><em>In a different life or where I record<em>  
><em>I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve<em>  
><em>But my vision ends with the apple on the tree<em>  
><em>'S' on my chest cuz I'm ready to save him<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm the one like I'm Tracy McGrady<em>  
><em>And I think I love him like Eminem call us Shady<em>  
><em>When he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby<em>

1 day...

I finally made my way to a small town, and it seemed pretty empty. I decided to take a break, and took a stop in the local cafe. I smiled to the waitress who offered to take my order, but kindly refused. Food wasn't really why i took a break. I couldn't keep myself from looking at the door everytime someone walked in. I think I was kind of paranoid.

Alice, relax, people walk in, don't just assume it's someone that it's not.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
><em>And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis <em>  
><em>(bah ba dah dah oh)<em>  
><em>You got spark, you, you got spunk<em>  
><em>You, you got something all the girls want<em>  
><em>You're like a candy store<em>  
><em>And I'm a toddlor.<em>  
><em>You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of<em>

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>  
><em>Your love, your love <em>  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>

_(yo, yo yo yo)_

The door swung open, and my eyes shifted automatically to met the eyes of exactly who I'd hoped. he gave me a polite, southern smile, and I smiled back. He was about to walk over to the counter, but I walked over to him, and held out my hand, he grabbed it with hesitation.

_"I've been waiting for you."_I speak up, and he smiles.

_He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in a rubberband_  
><em>Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam<em>  
><em>Hot damn make me scream like summer jam<em>  
><em>I mean that nigga must be from the motherland<em>  
><em>Anyway I think I met him in the Sky<em>  
><em>When I was a Geisha he was a Samari<em>  
><em>Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai<em>  
><em>Never spoke lies and he never broke fly<em>  
><em>S on my chest let me get my cape on<em>  
><em>where tha certificate that I changed my name on<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Name on<em>  
><em>where tha certificate that I changed my name on<em>

_"You are?"_He askes, and I smile.

_"Alice. I had a vision, of you. And you and I, we're going to find the Cullens, to live with them."_I smiled wider, and he returns it, and shrugs.

_"We are?"_He askes, and I nod.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest (dat for dat dat dude)_  
><em>And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis <em>  
><em>(bah ba dah dah oh)<em>  
><em>You got spark, you, you got spunk<em>  
><em>You, you got something all the girls want<em>  
><em>You're like a candy store<em>  
><em>And I'm a toddler.<em>  
><em>You got me wantin' more and mo mo more and<em>

_Your love,your love(yeah)_  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>  
><em>Your love, your love <em>  
><em>{repeat 4x}<em>

_Find me in the dark_  
><em>I'll be in the stars<em>  
><em>Find me in your heart<em>  
><em>I'm in need of your love<em>

We leave, once we've been through introductions and stuff, and we do find the Cullens.

**I know, it's crappy, and I feel really bad, cause i love Jasper & Alice(: So please enjoy, I know its crappy and not really like what happened, but I tried, so please review & thank you for reading(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	8. Leah and Jacob 2

Leah P.O.V.

I sighed, brushing my hair for the hundredth time, just as the doorbell rang, _"Great, another problem! Who could that possible be now?"_I grumbled, storming down the stairs, my hair half brushed, half frizzed.

_"Hey, oh, um, hey, Leah."_Seth's little friend, Jacob Black.

_"He's not hear."_I snap, about to close the door, but he stops it with his foot, reaching his hand in, too.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror... _  
><em>Why am I doing this to myself? <em>  
><em>Losing my mind on a tiny error, <em>  
><em>I nearly left the real me on the shelf ... <em>  
><em>"no,no, no, no..."<em>

_"Uh, actually, I had something to drop off, from my dad."_He looked at the ground and back at me, when I opened the door, so he could step in. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue, when he didn't, I sighed.

_"Well?"_I prompt, impatiently, he just sighes, and rolls his eyes.

_"To your mom. Do you know when she'll be back?"_He asked, I shrugged.

_"No, but now you know she's not here, so you can leave."_I smiled at him, and he shook his head.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, <em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay... <em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. <em>  
><em>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>  
><em>Just be true to who you are<em>  
><em>(Who you are)x11<em>

_"Actually, I was also wondering if Seth was around, for after, I dropped the thing off for Sue."_He gave a small smile, and I took deep breath, and walked to the bottom of the steps.

_"Seth!...Seth Get Your Ass Down Here!...Seth, i don't feel like dealing with this today! Ugh...that little...ugh!"_I hollered for him, before heading up the stairs, Jacob following me. we made it to his door, and I knocked.

_"Seth, your- Where is he? I know he was here when I was trying to brush my hair, an hour ago!"_I tried to think back to if he left, because I was brushing my hair, maybe I hadn't been paying attention, because I was so focused on getting it not to frizz.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect? _  
><em>I forgot what to do to fit the mould , yeah! <em>  
><em>The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Cause everything inside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."<em>

_"You were worried about your hair?"_I almost forgot Jacob Black was here.

_"Duh. Do you not see it frizzing? I couldn't fix it in an hour, yeah, it's that bad!"_I couldn't stop myself from freaking out. I just, don't know, it just made me so mad that he seemed to think it didn't matter.

_"Why do you, of all people, need to care about your hair, Leah? It almost always falls perfectly. Everytime I'm over, you come down every now and again, sometimes on the phone, other times just really really happy, and smiling. But your hair is always absolutely perfect, and you don't seem to put any effort into it."_He tells me, almost as if it was obvious.

_"Well, I put a _lot_ of effort into it."_I emphazized, and he shrugged.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!_  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, <em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay <em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. <em>  
><em>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, <em>  
><em>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>

_"Well, I think you look beautiful right now, too."_He smiles, one of his infamous smiles, that seems to cheer everybody up, and I can't help but return it.

_"Whatever. Seth's not here, shouldn't you be leaving?"_I said, a smile still on my face, but still trying to remember why he was here.

_"Yeah, but maybe I could stay here and hang out with you,"_He shrugs, and gives me another smile, _"If that's okay?"_He asked, and he made a silly expression, which made me laugh, and I rolled my eyes, lightly smacking him, to get him to stop.

_Yes, no, egos_  
><em>Fake shows like woah<em>  
><em>Just go, and leave me alone<em>  
><em>Real talk real life <em>  
><em>Good love goodnight <em>  
><em>With a smile that's my home<em>  
><em>That's my home<em>

_"Fine."_I said, and he smiled again, grabbing my hand this time.

_"What do you wanna do? We could go to the beach or something."_He suggests, I shrug.

_"Sure, but I get a free ride."_I smirked, while he looked confused, before I jumped on his back, and then he nodded, realizing what I meant._"Now. To the beach we go!"_I patted his shoulder and he shook his head with a smile, and we were off to the beach. When we did get there, some of the kids from Forks High were there, Jacob just carried me toward the water.

_"Ready?"_He askes, and my eyes go wide as I realize he's going to go into the water, all the while I shake my head, he just smiles and runs straight into the water.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, <em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart. <em>  
><em>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, <em>  
><em>Just be true to who you are<em>  
><em>Who you are<em>

_"No, Jacob!"_Was all I got out before I was carried under. I swam my way from Jacob, who just swam back toward me, as we resurfaced._"You idiot! I don't even have my bathing suit on! Now my clothes, and not to mention my hair, are ruined!"_I splashed him, and he smirked.

_"Really?"_He askes, and I shrug, as he splashes me. Soon it's a splashing contest, before he goes under and I lose him. I go under, to search for him but I can't find him. I resurface, and am I surprised when he's right behind me. _"Gotcha!"_And I'm hit with another splash.

_"Oh, that is it!"_I return the splash, as i turned to face him, and he just smirks at me, grabbing my arms.

_"Why are you so mad? You look beautiful, still."_He smiles, and I can feel myself smiling almost automatically.

_"Oh, sure, your just-"_Before I can finish my sentence his lips crash to mine, and I love the new sensation travelling through me, but even as I want more, it's over, all too fast.

_"I'm serious, Lee, your beautiful."_He gives me another smile, which I return genuinely happier than normal.

**Aww! I just thought this would be perfect, picked a random song and this came up & I loved it, had the idea and couldn't ignore it(: I do hope you enjoyed this one, I really felt happy writing this one and I hope it's enjoyable to you, you've probably had to like it a little bit, to still be reading this(: thank you and please review, but if you don't I am glad you read this(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	9. Leah and Jacob 3

Leah P.O.V.

I sighed, this date was good, but he didn't understand me. He didn't even notice when I started to get a little bored. I knew he couldn't tell the difference. I know that if I was with _him_, he would, but then again, he'd know that I would be bored here, and we'd do something fun. I don't know what it is, but I really did like this guy, and suddenly he's just too boring.

_He_ wouldn't be so ridiculously corny either, he'd be corny, but nothing like this. He'd make sure we had fun, and he wouldn't be focused on others things, while we were supposed to be talking like this guy is. I slump into my seat, and lean my head on my hands.

_The thought of this is killing me it's been on my mind, _  
><em>Can't believe it's been right here after all this time, <em>  
><em>And even though I love you I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do, <em>  
><em>You know I love the way we've always been nothing more than friends.<em>  
><em>So why do I give every man the stand up, <em>  
><em>Thought I was over this but once again I'm comparing you to him, <em>  
><em>And I find that there's no you in him at matters<em>

After an hour, he finally offers to take me home. I hadn't brought my car, and I just follow him out to the car, he got in, and unlocked the passenger door. I get in, and he turns the car on, turning the radio up, and some heavy metal was blasting out of the stereo, I sighed.

If I was with him, he wouldn't have blasted the radio, and he would've turned on a different station, he would've also actually talked _to_ me during the date. This guy just talked at me, he didn't even ask me one question, he just gets up and says, _"Come on, I'll take you home."_And that was the first time he even said something that wasn't about his life goals and what he's already achieved. And what _greatness_ he's destined for.

_Boy even though your my bestfriend, _  
><em>I can't help it whenever I compare you to him, <em>  
><em>It's like I always do this, <em>  
><em>With every single man, <em>  
><em>And I hate that I can't find, <em>  
><em>Someone whos worth my time, <em>  
><em>Just like my bestfriend, <em>

_And I know you hear me say this all the time, _  
><em>I don't do relationships cause I'm on my grind, <em>  
><em>But see your part of this, <em>  
><em>Because I just can't find someone who knows me like you do,<em>

We pulled up to my house, and I got out. He didn't even say a goodbye, because as soon as I got out, he pulled back out, and drove off, and I could see his smug face as he did. He thought he impressed me? Wow. I sighed, and started to walk up to my house, before a warm hand fell on my shoulder, and I jumped back, turning to see him.

_"Jumpy are we, Leah?"_He laughs, and I can't help but roll my eyes and smile.

_"Don't just come out of nowhere."_I smacked him, jokingly.

_Always brought out the good in me, _  
><em>Don't know just what you see, <em>  
><em>Whatever it is no other guy has even tried, <em>  
><em>Remember when you left one day and turned around to say "your my bestfriend"<em>  
><em>And right there you made me cry, <em>

_Even though your my bestfriend, _  
><em>I can't help it whenever I compare you to him, <em>  
><em>It's like I always do this, <em>  
><em>With every single man, <em>  
><em>And I hate that I can't find someone whos worth my time, <em>  
><em>Just like my bestfriend,<em>

_"So, how'd you date go, with Mr. Cocky?"_He rolled his eyes as he asked me this, and I shook my head, as I turned and we continued toward my house.

_"Your so judgy about my dates. Not nice."_I replied, and he shrugged.

_"Well, I can't have my bestfriend ending up with the wrong guy."_He said, and I rolled my eyes.

_"And you know who Mr. Right would be, huh?"_I asked, and he shrugged again.

_"Maybe."_He smiled, I rolled my eyes.

_I'm trying to let you know, _  
><em>A part of me just can't let this go, <em>  
><em>Never had a friend, one who understands, <em>  
><em>With you it felt so free, <em>  
><em>I don't know whatchu did, <em>  
><em>But I that know whatever it is, <em>  
><em>I'm so thankful for you, <em>  
><em>I'm so grateful for you, <em>

_Even though the things I told you..._

_"And what would he be like, Jacob?"_I asked, and he smiled, as we stopped on the porch.

_"Me, of course."_And I'm shocked, he just grabs my hands.

_"Wha-"_He interrupts me, with a kiss. And I know that I've completely falling in love, with my bestfriend, Jacob Black, because when my eyes open, I'm laying in bed, and none of that happened.

**So what do you think of this one? I just liked the song, and this is what turned out of it, cause I don't really think they end up together from the song, you know, so yeah. Please review and thank you for reading(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is a Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	10. Leah and Sam 3

Leah P.O.V.

I smile contently, snuggling more to Sam. He tightens his amrs around me, and I look at the ring on my finger, and I look back at him, to see him smiling, and I know he's awake.

_"Don't try to pretend your asleep now, Sam."_I smile, as he sighes, but continues to smile.

_"Fine, you caught me."_He says, and lightly kisses the tip of my nose, I roll my eyes with a smile.

_Baby, you're all that I want_  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms, <em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe <em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me _  
><em>We've been down that road before <em>  
><em>But that's over now, <em>  
><em>You keep me comin' back for more <em>

_Baby, you're all that I want _  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms, <em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe <em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

_"I love you."_He says, and I smile.

_"And I love you."_I said, and he smiles. I get up, and he sighes._"Your not getting out of this, Sam."_I smiled, he didn't want to go and shop with me, for the wedding, but I had no girlfriends to do it, especially since the whole Emily trying to steal him. I felt so bad, because I never believed him when he told me, and I almost actually broke off our engagement, because she told me that _he_ was hitting on her, and trying to cover his ass at the same time. Turns out, it was her.

_I'm going to surprise him today, Oh my god, he'll be so happy. I smile walking down the hall, and his secretary smiles at me, as I come up to her desk._

_'Hey Leah, your cousin said you were sick. She came by to drop the- Oh. You came to drop the papers off.'She seemed surprised, and I nodded._

_'Hm. Well, I want this to be a surprise, so please don't tell him I'm on my way.'I force a smile, as I walk past her and to the elevator. I'm not on it long, Sam's office is on the third floor of the building. I step out of the elevator, and walk past the other offices, smiling and waving to the other employees of Sam's office as they said hi._

I wish I would've known before I walked in the door to Sam's office. I wish I would've paid more attention to what the secretary actually said. I should've known it was Emily from the beginning. I just thought, she was the one who was always there for me, so why would she ever lie to me? Maybe I always misread Sam and his words, or maybe he was just _that_ good of a player.

_And love is all that I need, _  
><em>And I found it there in your heart <em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me _  
><em>Oh, there's lots that I could say <em>  
><em>But just hold me now, <em>  
><em>Cause our love will light the way <em>

_Baby you're all that I want _  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms, <em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe <em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

I really should've never blamed him. Why the hell would she do this to me? I asked myself that a million times over as I stood in the door way, that was all I could think of when I walked in there. Well, anyway,

_I walked to Sam's door, and pressed my ear to it, I couldn't believe this. I dressed in a nice dress, just to come visit him and this is how he- _

_'Sam, but she'll never know. And besides I'm better than her. I don't see why guys always want to choose her, but you know, Sam, I can give you everything you want-'She seemed to be babling, and I heard someone trip on something,'Oh, are you okay, be careful next time, that's why you should just take me, I mean, someones on my side, you tripped on-'She started._

_'I tripped because you stuck your foot behind me! You need to leave me alone. I love your cousin, and I don't care how many guys picked her before you. That's not my problem, I love her, only her. Not you, never in my life would I ever love you, or someone like you. I have a fiancee, who your steadily pushing away from me, just to have your fun, but listen very closely, I will never, not even if you succeed in getting Lee-Lee to leave me, I will never love you, and I will never like you, but more importantly than anything else, I will never stop loving Leah.'He's sincere, and I smile, before realizing I should probably stop my vindictive bitch of a cousin. How could she do this to me? Why would she do this to me? I was always there for her! Always! I opened the door, and their heads snapped to me, Emily tried to look innocent, and she ran over to me, pretending to be crying, as Sam looked surprised, and almost as if he was trying to fight a lost battle at getting me back, and he looked so sad._

_'Lee, he tried to...to kiss me, oh my god. It was horrible. I kicked him, but it's a good thing you go here before anything else happened-'She tried to play me off as stupid, still._

_'I know, because if I didn't you might have actually tied him up and raped him. I mean, wow, I thought you were my bestifriend, but here you are, trying to get my fiancee to just fuck you, and me to dump him, so you can have him, when he doesn't even want you. Sam, I'm so sorry, I believed her, I love you. I can't believe I didn't see it till now.'I finished, pushing her off of me, and running over, and helping Sam up. He looked at me with surprise. 'I heard everything through the door.'I whispered to him, and hugging him tightly, as he returned the hug, and I heard Emily stomp out._

She was always really dramatic. She always thought I stole her men, because they were always nicer to me, and I always ignored the rumors that she slept with many men, because she was my cousin, and I never knew she was actually a whore.

_And love is all that I need, _  
><em>And I found it there in your heart <em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see <em>  
><em>We're in heaven <em>

_Now our dreams are comin' true, _  
><em>Through the good times and the bad, <em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you <em>

_We're in heaven _

_And love is all that I need, _  
><em>And I found it there in your heart <em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see <em>

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_"Leah?"_Sam speaks up, and I look at him, with a smile.

_"Sorry, I got lost in thought. I'm just glad you actually resisted fucking my cousin, because I love you. And I don't want you to ever leave me, and I don't want to ever have to leave you."_I said, and he smiled, grabbing my hands and standing up, pulling me closer to him.

_"I love you, and only you, Leah Nicole Clearwater. And I will never leave you, or give you a reason to leave me. I love you too much."_He says, before kissing me lightly, and pulling away with a smile, which I returned.

**Okay, so yeah random song choosing still. And Just to be fair, I really wasn't paying attention to the fact that I used the words I used, until after I was near the end, then I read the one word, and I was going to change it, but it would've been pointless, cause I used other words, and yeah. So now this isn't T Rated, and I was really excited it was only T Rated. Ugh. Oh well, anyway, hope you enjoy this, and please review, I mean, not like that'll get anybody to review, but I try to see opinions. Anyway, if any of you are confused on the last song, for Jacob/Leah, it was by Auburn. She's pretty good, so yeah. Anyway, thank you for reading(:**

**With Love,**

**Jess ~ I Believe That Life Is A Prize, But To Live Doesn't Mean Your Alive ~**


	11. Leah and Jacob 4

Leah P.O.V.

It was a normal Friday for Esme,Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Nessie and I. Since about a year ago, we've been going on a girl's night out every Friday. After Nessie turned sixteen, and Edward stopped trying to intimidate Nessie's boyfriend, Andrew, I got this traditon started. I thought we all needed a break once a week, and the guys got their break, too. And as for the pack, Jacob had left me in charge, while he went away to find himself.

As I stepped into the club, beside Rose, we'd grown close since the Volturi tried to kill Nessie, and we'd fought together. Rosalie and I walked to the bar first, I got a martini, just as my song came on.

_oh,oh,oh,  
>girl I love it when you wind it,<br>wind it,  
>wind it,<br>wind it,  
>wind it,<br>you shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<br>shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<em>

_girl I wanna see you,_  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>__girl shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<br>shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<em>

I stood up, and grabbed her, pulling her along with me to the dancefloor, and knowing she didn't spill her drink. We stopped near the other girls, and started to dance with the song. Moving our hips and going with the beat of the song. And guys were starting to stare, it wasn't new, it happened every Friday.

I went low, and heard the claps and appraisal, before Rosalie did, too. She gave it a twist, though, and guys cat-whistled at her, to which she just rolled her eyes.

__girl I wanna see you,_  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,_____

As I was dancing, I felt some guy trying to dance with me. The guy was extremely hot for a human, as his hand came around to rest on my waist, as he moved with me. I would've turned and told him to get away from me, but as I didn't wanna interrupt my song, and it was actually good to dance with this guy.

He pulled me tighter to his body as he slowed us down, and I didn't mind as the song went on, and Rosalie didn't say anything, but she did smirk.

_baby when you drop it low,  
>bring it back,<br>and __drop it slow,  
>don't have to ask,<br>dont wanna have,  
>can you come here,<br>and wind it back,  
>slow it down,<br>and let me watch,  
>the whole way down,<br>I, I, see girl,  
>you know,<br>you got me moving,  
>I can feel,<br>your body groovin,  
>back and forth,<br>you pull me over,  
>let me bring,<br>your body back,  
>the whole way down,<br>let me watch,  
>the whole way down,<em>

I wanted to know why she was smirking, but the guys hands moving to my hips and his hot breath on my neck had me distracted, and I felt his grip on my hips get tighter, and I looked out to see in the crowd that had started to form, the girls had went from glaring at both me and Rose in jealousy that they didn't have the attention of their boyfriends, to just staring at the guy I was dancing with. He had to be pretty handsome, I mean, there were only a couple of guys who could get any girl to do that, and well, they were home, and Jacob was still finding himself and getting over Bella.

I ignore the urge to roll my eyes at my thoughts, and tried to move faster, but the guy I was dancing with was pretty against that.

_im northern lights,  
><em>_she a southern girl,  
>magazine love,<br>you ma cover girl,  
>she's a flight gal,<br>be my hover girl,  
>mighty fly job,<br>aint no time for work,  
>see me,<br>__I love to work,  
>no one for other dirt,<br>them other women,  
>she dont see them,<br>like they never there,  
><em>_yeah, they be hating,  
>cause I be there,<br>in December 3rd,  
>although they love you,<br>it feel like,  
>they dont care,<em>

_"Your not making this easy, Leah."_My eyes widened at the familiar voice. How the hell?

_"Why are you even here?"_I answer, trying to pull away, as he continues to move us,and I feel his already tight grip tighten, and I can't move.

_"Just wanted to see you."_He said, and I shook my head.  
><em><br>__oh my gosh,  
>oh my gosh,<br>oh my gosh,  
>oh my gosh,<br>you are now,  
>the finest woman,<br>__on my roster,  
>you know im tryna,<br>drag it over like a lockter,  
>im dancing like a movie,<br>you driven off the set,_

___"You suck at lying, Jacob."___I snap, and I feel him shrug, and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

_"I'm not lying, Leah."_He said, placing a soft kiss on my neck, I feel myself relax unwillingly, but he nonetheless, starts to trail kisses down my neck, Rosalie is full on teasing me as she dances now.

_"Whatever. Just stop doing that."_I finally get out, and he does, but only to look at me.

_"You really want me to stop? Do you want me to leave? But it'll be a waste of a trip, I travelled all the way back here just to see you, Leah. A really long way."_He asked me, trying to guilt me, while giving my a pleading look, and I roll my eyes.

__wind it,_  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>____wind it,_  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,___

_I can't wait till the sun,  
>goes down then you dance,<br>with me let go go down,  
><em>__I can't wait till the sun,  
>goes down you can dance,<br>with me let it go go down,__

_bust it,  
>bust it,<br>ahh,  
>right now,<br>we're in that SWAG,  
><em><em>I can't wait till the sun,<br>goes down you can dance,  
>with me let it go go down,<em>__

_______"Why did you want to see me?"_______I ask begrudgingly, and he grins at me.

_"Well, I wanted to talk, but I really like dancing with you, too."_He smirks, and I roll my eyes, by now I've started dancing with him willingly.

_"Of course you do."_I answer, as he goes back to trailing kisses on my neck, and my hands lay easily over his, where they are resting on my stomache, and he smiles as he trailes his way back up my neck._"Let's go talk, though."_I speak up, and he shrugs, and stops all of his movements, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd to and empty corner.  
><em><em><em><br>I can't wait till the sun,  
>goes down you can dance,<br>with me let it go go down,  
><em><em>I can't wait till the sun,<br>goes down you can dance,  
>with me let it go go down,<br>__I can't wait till the sun,  
>goes down you can dance,<br>with me let it go go down,_______

__wind it,_  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>____wind it,_  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,___

___woah, woah-oh-ah-ah-ah, woah,  
><em>_____woah, woah-oh-ah-ah-ah, woah,  
><em>_____woah, woah-oh-ah-ah-ah, woah,___

_"What do you wanna talk about?"_I ask, as we sit down at an empty table, and he smirks at me.

_"Well, I was living in Florida, and it should've been great, lots of sun and beach, and hot girls. A dream, right? Well, I kept thinking back to this place. I just couldn't understand why. I had gotten away, and I was doing everything to try and not think about Bella."_He sighes, and it's something about the way he shakes his head and gives a small laugh that isn't bitter, that has me confused.

_"So, you couldn't get her out of your head and now you've come to me, why? I mean, if you came hear to tell me about this, don't dance with me, you could've wait till I was done, and the song was over, but here I am missing my song, over who? Bella, who happens to be here if you wanna talk to her!"_I snapp back, as he pauses. I don't know why I couldn't see he would never be over her. Why the hell could I not just let this go? I shook my head as I went to get up, but Jacob grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

___girl I love it when you wind it,  
>wind it,<br>wind it,  
>wind it,<br>wind it,  
><em>girl shut the club down,<br>shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<br>shut the club down,____

______girl I wanna see you,_  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>win____________d it,  
>wind it,<br>wind it,  
><em>____________girl shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<br>shut the club down,  
>shut the club down,<em>______

I turn back to him, _"What?"_I asked, looking into his pleading eyes, and I wait for whatever the reason he stopped me is, but he pulls me to his chair, and holds my hands in his.

_"I wasn't finished. I was talking to you for a reason, Leah."_He tells me, and I sigh,_"Well, I decided to take some time to myself and actually try to do something about it. And as I did, over a fews weeks, I realized why I was thinking of Forks and La Push. And I realized who was in my thoughts more than Bella was even mentioned, actually I realized, I had gotten so used to thinking of Bella, that I didn't realize I wasn't thinking of her at all."_He pauses again, and I shrug.

_"Congradultaions then, why are you telling me though?"_I ask again, and he sighes, with a smile, as if the answer is obvious.

_________girl I wanna see you,_  
><em>________________wind it,_  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,  
><em>wind it,<em>  
><em>wind it,<br>please just press rewind it,____________

____________"I was thinking about you, Leah. I was thinking about how much I really wanted to come back, and hug you so tight, and never let you go."____________He says, and I can't help the smile that lights up my face.

_"Me? Are you serious?"_I asked, _"I mean, I'm not that important. Just a beta."_I say, and he rolles his eyes, leaning down, his lips hovering near my ear.

_"Your more than a beta, Leah. Your the love of my life."_He says, and the words coming from him, send chills through me, and his lips are on mine without another word.


End file.
